Gas Gang (The Brave and the Bold)
Die Gas Gang ist eine Schurkenorganisation aus der DC-Cartoonserie Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Sie tauchen als Hauptschurken der Folge Der Zusammenstoß der Metal Men, der siebten Folge der zweiten Staffel auf. Biographie Vergangenheit Die Mitglieder der späteren Gas Gang waren ursprünglich Assistenten von Milton "Doc" Magnus, der in einer hochmodernen Anlage Forschung betrieben. Alle Mitglieder der Gruppen waren unter den besten und intelligentesten Wissenschaftlern ihrer Zeit. Unter dem Vorwand, Docs Traum, die Welt zu einem besseren Ort zu machen, verwirklichen zu wollen, nutzten sie sein Labor jedoch heimlich für ihre eigenen Zwecke und arbeiteten an der Erschaffung eines Hybridgases, welches in der Lage sein sollte, Vulkanausbrüche auszulösen. Allerdings kam es zu einem Laborunfall, in dem die Wissenschaftler auf unbekannte Art und Weise selbst zu Gasform wurden - jeder von ihnen hatte die Eigenschaft eines anderen Gases. Obwohl die Wissenschaflter für tot gehalten wurden, überlebten sie in ihrer Gasform. Sie begannen, ihre Pläne weiterhin fortzusetzen und errichteten sich ein geheimes Labor am Fuße eines Vulkans. Dort gelang es ihnen schließlich, ihr Hybridgas fertigzustellen. Allerdings erkannten sie, dass sich das Gas, aus denen ihr Körper bestand, langsam auflöste und somit ihr Leben in Gefahr war. Zehn Jahre nach ihrem Unfall beschlossen sie daher, Doc zu entführen und ihn dazu zu zwingen, ihnen neue Körper zu erschaffen. Entführung von Doc In ihrer Gasform können die schurkischen Wissenschaftler in Docs Labor eindringen, ihn überwältigen und ihn entführen. Dabei schalten sie auch Batman aus, der gerade bei Doc zu Besuch war. Die Wissenschaftler bringen Doc in ihr Hauptquartier am Vulcan, doch Batman und Docs Kreationen, die Metal Men, verfolgen sie. Während sie zum Lager reisen, offenbaren die Wissenschaftler Doc ihre wahre Identität und offenbaren, wie sie überlebt haben. Sie erklären auch, dass ihre Form sich langsam auflöst und dass Doc es ihnen schuldet, ihnen einen Körper zu schaffen. Doc macht sich tatsächlich an die Arbeit, aber während er die Körper schafft, erkennen die Wissenschaftler, dass Batman und die Metal Men sich nähern. Als diese auf der Vulkaninsel ankommen, ist es den Wissenschaftlern ein Leichtes, sie zu überwältigen, zu besiegen und einzusperren. Nachdem Doc ihnen neue Körper verliehen hat, treten sie gemeinsam mit Doc an den Käfig heran, in dem Batman und die Metal Men sitzen. Gemeinsam mit Doc stellen sie ihre neuen Körper vor und behaupten, dass man sie fortan als die Gas Gang bezeichnen wird. Dann fesseln sie Doc jedoch. Batman, der in einem nahen Käfig sitzt, offenbart Doc dass er erfahren hat, dass seine Kollegen die Welt nie zu einem besseren Ort machen wollte, worauf diese wiedersprechen und behaupten, dass sie die Welt durchaus zu einem besseren Ort machen wollten - für sich selbst. Sie erwähnen, dass Despoten und Diktatoren ein Vermögen für das Gas gezahlt hätten, dass die Gruppe erschaffen hätte, da es ihnen ermöglichen würde, jedes feindliche Land problemlos aus dem Inneren heraus zu zerstören. Die Gas Gang offenbart zudem, dass sie ihre neue Gasform nutzen konnten um das Gas fertigzustellen und dass Batman, Doc und die Metal Men nun Logenplätze für den ersten Test dieser neuen Waffe haben. Die Metal Men binden die Gasphiole nun an Doc fest und stoßen ihn in den Vulkankrater herab. Damit der Vulkan nicht sofort ausbricht, ist das Seil nicht lang genug, dass Doc direkt in die Lava fällt, sondern hält ihn auf halber Höhe fest. Daraufhin wird eine Seilwinde aktiviert, die Doc langsam in die Tiefe herabsenkt, was der Gas Gang genug Zeit gibt, das Labor zu verlassen. Batman und die Metal Men lassen sie zurück. Batman und die Metal Men können sich befreien und dafür sorgen, dass die Winde Doc wieder heraufzieht, doch die Gas Gang kehrt zurück und wirft die Feinde von den Füßen. Sie schalten die Winde wieder um und attackieren Batman und die Metal Men. Es kommt zum Kampf in dem die Gas Gang die klare Oberhand zu haben scheint, doch dann bilden die Metal Men einen rüstungsartigen Schutzschild um Batman, der es ihm ermöglicht die Gangmitglieder im Nahkampf zu besiegen und ihre Körper zu zerschlagen. Diese fügen sich aber selbst wieder zusammen und vereinen sich nun selbst zu einem einzigen Wesen um Batman so zu bekämpfen. Mit ihren Gasen gelingt es der Gas Gang, Batmans Schutz-Metalle einen nach dem anderen abzustoßen und die Gas Gang entfesselt all ihre Gase auf einmal um Batman den Rest zu geben. Darauf reagiert Batman, indem er ein Feuerzeug in das Gas wirft, welches eine riesige Explosion erschafft. Die Gas Gang wird scheinbar zerstört, doch dann kehren sie in der Form einer einzelnen Gaswolke zurück, die alles zerätzt, was sie berührt. In dieser Form ätzen sie ein Loch in die Felswand, durch die sie nach draußen entkommen. In ihrer Gaswolkenform wollen sie nun entkommen, doch Batman folgt ihnen in seinem Batwing. Um zu verhindern, dass die Schurken zu entkommen, stellt Batman den Antrieb seines Batwings auf Selbstzerstörung, damit die daraus resultierende Reaktion die Gaswolke ionisiert und somit neutralisiert. Als sie den Batwing sehen, umschließt die Gas Gang den Batwing tatsächlich, doch Batman feuert sich mit dem Schleudersitz ab. Tatsächlich gelingt sein Plan und die Ionisierung der Wolke löst die Gas Gang auf. Auf der Vulkaninsel löst das Gas derweil den Vulkan aus, doch die Metal Men konnten Doc befreien und mit ihm rechtzeitig die Insel evakuieren. Galerie GasGangMenschen.png|Die Gas Gang als Wissenschaftler GasGangEindringlinge.png|Die Gas Gang entdeckt die Eindringlinge GasGangKörperkampf.png|Die Gas Gang streckt die Feinde nieder GasGangGolem.png|Die Gas Gang vereint ihre Kräfte GasGangGas.png|Die Gas Gang vereint ihr Gas zum Angriff Navigation Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Cartoon-Bösewicht Kategorie:Batman-Schurke Kategorie:Team Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Dieb Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Gierig Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Status unbekannt